The Aftermath
by StarLove A.N
Summary: After the Retak'ka's incident, they have their 'normal' life again. One day, they go back to Earth for their holiday. Everything is fine until, a surprise attack befalls upon them. One of Amato's biggest enemies comes to seek revenge. They are forced to protect Earth and fight the cruel villain. Will they succeed?


**Hey guys! I truly appreciate you guys for adding my stories to your favourite list and follow them. Thank you for your kind comments although I'm not capable of replying to them for now. You guys are very wonderful and I feel appreciated.**

**.**

I** have so many stories in my mind but worry not cause I'm gonna finish them all okay ;)****.**

**.**

**Here**** is one of the stories that appeared in my mind after I watched BBBM2. Hope y'all love it.**

* * *

It was long after the Retak'ka's incident. After resting in Earth for some time, Boboiboy and friends come back to TAPOPS station, finally fixed for the second time. After giving report based on the event, they are back with missions and saving power spheres once again.

Only after 2 months do they get another holiday. Luckily for two weeks this time. The higher ups sure don't want to burden the team especially after what happened. Giving the kids some times to release tension and finally get a well rest have become their concerns.

They're now on the way to Earth with Captain Papa piloting the ship. Cattus sounds asleep on his lap. Yaya and Ying rest in their room. Ochobot recharging his energy at the power sphere's respective room.

Boboiboy, Gopal and Fang are at the cockpit. Sitting at a round table, chit chatting about their missions and stuffs.

Fang decided to tag along with them. Since he's been given the leave too - but Kaizo and Lahap are busy with their missions - while Boboiboy kept persuading him to go back with them. He had no choice yet doesn't complain. He does miss Earth too.

The ship finally landed. They get out of the ship, warmly greeted by their respective family members except Fang. He walks slowly, watching his friends and Papa Zola interacting with their families. A pang of sadness tucks his heart. How he wishes to be in their place. But he's still happy for his friends.

Papa Zola along with Cattus in his daughter's grasp, Yaya, Ying and Gopal go back to their homes. Leaving Fang with Tok Aba, Boboiboy and Ochobot at the Kokotiam shop. The old man observes his grandson for awhile, making the boy confused.

"Is there anything wrong, Tok Aba?" The grandfather's eyes softened. Small smile tugs at his lips.

"There's someone waiting for you. I'm sure you miss him a lot."

Boboiboy feels like he can guess who. But a small part of his heart still unsure. Until a voice calling out his name breaks all of his uncertainty.

"Boboiboy." A deep male voice calling out the dino cap boy with love and affection. Smooth and heartwarming.

His head turn to the side. Watching a tall figure walking gracefully towards them. Boboiboy's eyes widened. Gasping silently. Tears trickles down his face. Without a second thought, he ran to the approaching man.

"Papa!!!"

The bearded man open his arms, welcoming his son that gladly tackle him. He caught the boy, luckily manage to stop himself from falling. The little kid sure is strong. They embrace each other for quite awhile.

On the other hand, Fang is surprise to see his superior in Earth. Probably taking a short leave to spend time with his son. Not that he isn't aware of Boboiboy's real identity.

Fang walks towards them. Stopping infront of the father and son who stand side by side with Boboiboy hugging his left hand. The alien boy puts his fisted hand near his chest, bowing politely at Amato. Unusual from the TAPOPS salute.

"Sir Amato." He greets the higher up man.

"Fang, you don't need to be so formal. Besides, we're on our leave. Right, Papa?" says Boboiboy.

Sure, Boboiboy knows that Amato is an ambassador of Milky Way. Working with various organisations that protect power spheres and keeping the galaxy's safety and peace. He just doesn't understand why Fang needs to be so formal.

Yes, his father is one of the most powerful man in galaxy, have high rank among the organisation, but that's not the problem. Although only TAPOPS and Tempur-A's higher ups know about Amato and him being his son, Fang and Kaizo are an exception.

"Boboiboy is right. Just call me Uncle Amato, Fang. Plus, you're my best friends' son." Amato says, grinning ear to ear.

"Alright, Uncle Amato." Fang let his hand falls down.

"Boi, let's help your grandpa close his shop first and head back home. We'll have a long talk after dinner, okay. Your Mama is waiting for us at home."

"Alright Pa." Boboiboy feels so hype. He can't wait to see his mom.

"Oi! What am I? A rock?" Asks a male robotic voice.

Everyone switch their attention to the red power sphere that's not far from them. Mechabot crosses his hands. Looking at them sulkily.

"Ah, Mechabot! I haven't seen you in such a long time." Boboiboy grabs the power sphere and hugs him tightly.

"Let me go! I... can't breathe..." Boboiboy let go of the poor power sphere, smiling sheepishly.

"Since when did power sphere need air?" Fang wonders.

"Glad to meet you again, Boboiboy and Fang. You guys sure grow up fast." Mechabot comments.

They help Tok Aba close the shop and go home. It's a long day and a long night with so many stories share between them.


End file.
